A Different Fate
by Dulcemiedo
Summary: Parfois le cour du destin peut changer du tout au tout à cause d'un simple détail. Un geste que l'on retient, des paroles que l'on ne prononce pas, le regret qui finit par tout dévorer sur son passage. Concernant le destin de Bilbo, ces derniers mots qu'il n'a pas pu dire vont tout changer, et il entraînera la terre du milieu dans sa propre descente en enfer. (Spoilers!)


**Prologue**

Il ne pleura pas dans les jours qui suivirent la bataille. Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps, mais la douleur et la tristesse restaient vives. Dans ses mains subsistait la sensation des vêtements de Thorin qu'il avait serré entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Dwalin le retrouve, prostré près du corps inerte de son ami. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là avant qu'il arrive.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur le champ de bataille tout semblait finit. Il n'y avait plus d'orcs en vue, mais nulle trace non plus de ses amis. Luttant contre les vertiges que sa blessure à la tête lui provoquait, il se mit à les chercher, la peur du ventre, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Il descendit sur la surface gelée de la rivière, cherchant Thorin. C'était là qu'il s'était battu contre Azog, il était surement encore quelque part. Si il était parti il ne l'aurait pas laissé là. Si il n'était pas partie c'était que… Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit un corps inerte plus loin. Il essaya de courir, mais ses pieds glissèrent sur la glace. Il remarqua à peine la douleur qui lancina ses genoux lorsqu'ils heurtèrent la glace. Il se releva sans que ses yeux puissent quitter la figure immobile au loin et marcha aussi vite que la surface gelée et glissante sous ses pieds le lui permettait. Un pas après l'autre une peur grandissante s'emparait de lui. Il tomba à genoux près de Thorin qui leva les yeux vers lui. Ce fut le dernier geste qu'il fit. La lumière dans ses yeux mourut à l'instant tandis qu'il expirait son dernier souffle. Il avança une main tremblante vers son ami.

-Thorin…

Le regard du nain restât vide. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers lui, mais il ne le regardait plus. Ces yeux là ne capteraient plus aucune image, ne renverraient plus aucune émotion. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Comme si tout son être n'était en réalité que la page d'un livre se cédant sous le poids des événements que l'on y a inscrit. Il avança une main tremblante qu'il posa sur le torse de son ami. Il restât ainsi un moment, l'esprit vide, ses doigts se resserrant progressivement sur le tissu.

-Non…

Ce mot sortit comme un souffle, presque inaudible. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vide, le sang battant avec un bruit assourdissant à ses oreilles.

-…Non… Non non NON !

Il leva le poing et l'abattit sur le torse de son ami, faisant jaillir le sang de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Il ne remarquait même pas la mare de sang qui s'était formé sous le nain et qui imprégnait peu à peu le tissu de ses propres vêtements. Il approcha son autre main du visage de son ami, lui redressant la tête. Les muscles de sa nuque étaient flasques. Surpris, Bilbo retira sa main et le visage de Thorin bascula dans le sang. Le hobbit se figea tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et commençaient à couler le long de son visage. Dans le ciel les aigles arrivaient sur le champ de bataille, prenant les orques à pleines poignées entre leurs griffes et faisant tourner la situation à leur avantage. Mais même si le bruissement des ailes des aigles géants se répercutait contre les parois de la montagne, rien ne parvenait aux oreilles de Bilbo. La tristesse et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentit en cet instant là l'avaient coupé du monde. Seul existaient Thorin et ce terrible sentiment de regret qui commençait à tout dévorer en lui. Si seulement il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt… ou s'il avait marché un peu plus vite… Il aurait pu lui dire avant qu'il meurt. Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour aucune des choses qu'il avait pu faire. Qu'avait-il pu penser en mourant ? Avait-il cru qu'il le détestait ? Le cœur de Bilbo se brisa un peu plus à cette pensée. Quelques minutes, c'est tout ce dont il aurait eu besoin. Quelques minutes pour lui dire…

Un cri de douleur monta dans sa gorge, déchirant, terrible. Un cri qui se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vidés de leur souffle. Le cri se transforma alors en sanglot tandis que son corps tout entier était agité de tremblements et de soubresauts. Son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qui était arrivé. Il refusait d'admettre la mort de celui…

-Merde !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'arrive à l'admettre que maintenant ? Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti dès le premier jour, dès l'instant où il lui avait ouvert la porte et qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il l'aimait. Il s'était senti lié à ce nain par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Ce sentiment avait grandi en lui jour après jour alors qu'il parvenait à le comprendre de mieux en mieux. Les nains de la compagnie le connaissaient sans doute mieux, mais Bilbo semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué cette petite faille dans la cuirasse de Thorin. Ou peut-être était-il ne seul assez petit et assez insignifiant pour s'y faufiler sans que le nain le remarque. Il l'avait laissé se rapprocher de lui plus qu'aucun autre. Il s'était montré tel qu'il était vraiment, lui avait donné sa confiance, et le hobbit l'avait aimé avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable. Bilbo l'avait peut-être trahit en lui prenant l'Arkenstone, mais c'était désormais à son tour de se sentir trahit. Thorin n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant.

Toute notion du temps l'avait quitté lorsque Dwalin apparut. Il avait tout aussi bien pu s'écouler une heure comme plusieurs jours. Bilbo ne s'en souciait plus, il ne ressentait plus rien. Le regret avait fini de le dévorer de l'intérieur, il ne restait plus rien.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Dale un peu plus tard. D'autres nains que Bilbo ne connaissait pas étaient venus pour les aider à transporter le corps de Thorin. Il aurait voulu leur crier de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser tranquille, mais sa voix s'était éteinte. Incapable de parler il s'était résigné à les laisser faire. Il entama le trajet de retour comme un zombie, ne réalisant pas encore bien ce qui s'était passé. D'autres nains les suivaient, transportant deux autres corps. De ce que Dwalin lui dit il ne comprit que les noms des deux autres défunts. Ça lui suffisait pour comprendre, même si son esprit n'acceptait pas. Le silence de Bilbo se prolongea pendant le reste de la journée. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il fuyait la compagnie de ses amis pour rechercher la solitude. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, parce qu'il savait ce que cela impliquerait. Ils voudraient lui parler, essayer de le consoler alors qu'une parole ne pourrait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Il s'était réfugié dans un vieux bâtiment de Dale, trop effondré pour que quiconque pense à s'y réfugier. Il s'était faufilé à travers un pan de mur effondré et s'était assis dans l'ombre à attendre, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il attendait que ça passe, comme si le temps pouvait effacer ce qui s'était passé. Il attendait d'oublier, ou bien de mourir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de survivre à la mort de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Sa main se porta vers sa poche où un objet circulaire se devinait. Glissant les doigts à l'intérieur il en sortit le bijou fait d'or dont l'éclat se reflétât dans les yeux de Bilbo, leur redonnant un instant un peu de vie, avant qu'une ombre ne vienne les obscurcir.

La nuit avait fini par tomber quand une ombre entra à son tour dans le bâtiment en ruines. La lampe à huile qu'il portait aveugla le hobbit dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. D'un geste précipité il glissa l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa poche. Levant une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière il essaya de distinguait qui avait réussi à le trouver. Il aurait reconnu le chapeau que le nain portait entre mille. Bofur baissa la lampe, laissant enfin voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, mais il s'efforçait tout de même de sourire à son ami. Il avança et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui comme il l'avait si souvent fait au cours de leur voyage. De tous les nains de la compagnie Bofur était sans doute celui de qui il était devenu le plus proche, exception faite de Thorin, les deux relations étant totalement différentes. Le groupe avait mis du temps à l'accepter et souvent le hobbit s'était senti mis à l'écart. Il ne restait jamais seul dans son coin très longtemps, Bofur venait lui parler aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait pour l'aider à se sentir moins seul et à trouver sa place dans le groupe. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Cette fois-ci pourtant Bilbo aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses sourires insouciants ni de ses commentaires comiques. Lorsque Bofur s'assit il se décala d'un cran, augmentant l'espace eux, et détourna le regard. Le nain se figea, essayant sans doute d'analyser la réaction de son ami.

-Bilbo…

-Non. – Le coupa-t-il. – Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Ecoute moi au moins dans ce cas…

Se tournant vers lui, Bilbo lui dirigea un regard plein d'une haine qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

-Je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'écouter. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est fini.

Le nain le regarda sans comprendre, sans savoir d'où venait cette ombre qui obscurcissait le regard de son ami. La perte de leurs trois compagnons les avait tous affecté, chacun essayait de gérer cette perte avec les dernières forces qu'il leur restait. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être dans une détresse semblable à celle du hobbit, et Bofur était sans doute le seul à comprendre pourquoi.

-Bilbo… je sais que pour toi Thorin n'était pas simplement un ami. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir.

-Non, tu peux pas. – Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui était sans appel. – Tu ne sais rien. Pour moi Thorin était… – Sa voix se brisa alors que sa gorge se nouait d'un seul coup. Il prit le temps de souffler avant de réessayer. – Pour moi il était…

Les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir le pas de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça, même avec Bofur. Il n'avait pas pu le dire à Thorin, alors il ne pourrait jamais le dire à qui que ce soit. Cet aveu ne franchirait jamais le pas de ses lèvres, ce serait son précieux secret. Il se crispa lorsque la main de Bofur se posa sur son épaule.

-Bilbo je t'assure… Si tu arrivais à en parler tu irais mi…

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! – Cria-t-il en se relavant d'un coup.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce contact l'avait rendu si furieux. Il sentait un picotement dans ses mains qui avaient encore gardé la sensation du tissu froissé entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'efface. Oublier ce dernier contact avec_ lui_ l'effrayait plus que ça ne devrait. Il ne se remarqua que Bofur s'était levé que lorsque celui-ci avança à nouveau sa main vers son épaule. Réagissant d'instinct, il le repoussa si fort que le nain tomba au sol. Bilbo n'attendit plus une seconde de plus et s'en alla. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il parla avec son ami.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent Bofur le laissa tranquille, même si de temps en temps Bilbo surprenait les regards inquiets qu'il lui dirigeait. Il était retourné voir le corps de Thorin qui avait été nettoyé et habillé de beaux vêtements. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses cheveux coiffés et bien disposés. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais il n'en était rien. Quelle hypocrisie… On déguisait le défunt pour cacher l'horreur de la mort. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir vu le regard qui s'était figé sur le visage de Thorin lors de sa mort. Un regard où se mêlaient désespoir et souffrance. On lui avait ôté cette expression et on l'avait remplacée par le masque calme du sommeil. Il ne retourna plus voir son ami et refusa d'assister à l'enterrement. On essaya de le convaincre par tout moyen, mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Ses plans étaient tout autres.

Il n'avait rien préparé à l'avance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, sachant que de toutes manières l'enterrement durerait assez longtemps pour lui permettre de s'éclipser avant que tout le monde revienne. Il avait mis dans un sac à dos tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son voyage. Des vêtements, des couvertures, des provisions bien entendu, mais aussi un peu de l'or dont Barde lui avait fait don, le prélevant sur la part du trésor accordée par les nains aux habitants de Lacville. Il prit un poney parmi ceux qui étaient dans l'écurie, sans vraiment se soucier de qui en était le propriétaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir par ici, ni l'intention de se laisser retrouver. Il n'était même pas sur de retourner en Comté. Il ne trouverait rien là-bas qui pourrait soigner sa blessure. Rien ne le pourrait jamais.

Alors que le hobbit s'éloignait sur sa monture, le mage gris regardait sa figure diminuer au loin en se demandant s'il faisait bien en le laissant partir. La mélancolie et la douleur qui habitaient son ami ne pourraient être soulagées par aucune parole. Il espérait qu'en le laissant faire ce voyage seul Bilbo arriverait à trouver une façon de vivre avec la perte qu'il avait subi. De loin, Gandalf garderait toujours un œil sur lui, aussi longtemps qu'il le lui serait possible.


End file.
